Perfiles
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Estudio de personajes


Después de retirar los alvéolos, la membrana preural y los intrincados enramados de venas y arterias interiores, quedaba muy poco del tejido pulmonar que fuera comestible, razón por la que se le consideraba una exquisitez entre aquellos versados en la materia.

La preparación del platillo final no le llevó más de cuarenta y cinco minutos. La cacería tomó poco más de ciento ochenta, la extracción de los pulmones setenta a lo más. Al sentarse a la mesa, veinte minutos después de haber abierto la botella de vino tinto para que tomara la temperatura ambiental, se sintió un poco desilusionado ante la idea de que el resultado de todo aquello desaparecería de su plato en menos de un cuarto de hora.

Una degustación única y probablemente irrepetible, cuyo placer se acrecentaba por la verdadera motivación tras su muy complicada, riesgosa y no tan necesaria ejecución: un regalo de presentación para Will Graham de parte de Hannibal Lecter.

* * *

Era imposible escapar de la ironía de la situación; su incontenible empatía era inversamente proporcional a su capacidad de relacionarse efectiva y afectivamente con otras personas, lo que le convertía en el caso de estudio que tenía salivando al departamento de Ciencias del Comportamiento del FBI y que ponía a Jack Crawford en la privilegiada y envidiada posición de oficial responsable, con todas las incomodidades propias de dicha asignación, sufridas no silenciosamente por todas las partes involucradas.

Will necesitaba dormir casi tanto como lo evitaba. Desde su vuelta al trabajo de campo, su imaginación había encontrado nuevas y extensas praderas en donde alimentarse; metáfora apropiada ahora que ese gigantesco alce había tomado residencia en el centro mismo de su inconsciente.

Cerrar lo ojos y pretender relajarse, era lo único que bastaba para que dicho inconsciente tomara control y le comunicara un mensaje que definitivamente era importante y que, obviamente era completamente incapaz de interpretar de la forma correcta. En minutos, el miedo y la frustración que eso conllevaba, le tendrían empapado de sudor y estremecido por escalofríos.

Dios, como detestaba ser él mismo.

* * *

Hannibal le había dado a Will carta blanca para volver al campo sin completar siquiera el más básico de los exámenes psicológicos exigibles por el Buró, sólo para ayudarle a quitarse de encima a Crawford y de paso, aliviar un poco de la presión de su terapia voluntaria a la fuerza.

Un gesto nada desinteresado de su parte, como todos y cada unos de sus gestos y acciones. Un movimiento calculado que tenía un propósito específico: mostrarle la puerta abierta al huraño oficial, dejándole dar un vistazo al espacio seguro y libre de la vigilancia del Buró, donde ser sin la disección exhaustiva de su personalidad exigida por sus superiores.

Hannibal tenía la intención de convertirse en el único refugio al que Will recurriría cuando se sintiera acorralado y no escatimaría en nada para hacerlo llegar a ese punto, cuando el momento fuera apropiado y las circunstancias propicias.

La botella de Chianti, elegida para ese glorioso momento, descansaba en el rincón más oscuro y fresco de la cava en el sótano de su casa.

* * *

Tres personas habían traspasado el círculo exterior de la fortaleza tras la que, asumía, se protegía a si mismo del mundo. Alana, Jack y Hannibal; cada uno a una distancia diferente del centro mismo de dicho círculo. Básicamente todas esas relaciones eran profesionales, con cierto grado de intimidad personal y emocional que les diferenciaba entre ellas mismas.

Alana, por ejemplo, era la más antigua de esas relaciones y la que más avanzada estaba en el rango de acceso a sus emociones y sentimientos, sin embargo, para Will la doctora era apenas una mezcla entre colega, amiga, posible interés romántico y otro-más-que-muere-por-saber-cómo-funciona-mi-ment e-y-publicar-el-estudio-que-le-convertirá-en-una-l eyenda.

Cerca, pero no. Probablemente nunca más allá del punto en que estaba en este momento lo que, no podía negarse, era una verdadera lástima.

Jack era… una simple y llana molestia. Era su fantasma de las navidades pasadas a punto de transformarse en aquel de las navidades por venir. Eran conocidos, trabajaban en el mismo lugar, pero no eran compañeros y mucho menos amigos y ahora, de la nada, Jack se le paraba enfrente y con tan sólo desearlo y decirlo, se convertía en el dueño absoluto de su destino.

Jack le irritaba mucho, probablemente le temía algo pero, siendo sinceros, le importaba muy poco. El agente Crawford podría tener el control de su vida profesional en sus manos – ciertamente tenía el de su estabilidad mental – pero no era alguien que le importara emocionalmente. Era su jefe y punto; le soportaba por pura apariencia.

Y estaba la nueva adquisición del muy reducido club de "amigos de Will": el doctor Hannibal Lecter, sugerido por Alana y con el sello de aprobación de Jack de poder diseccionar su mente cuanto fuera necesario para mantenerlo como agente activo en el campo sin demasiado riesgo para otros o para si mismo.

Will no deseaba a nadie dentro de su cabeza, no deseaba que nadie más tuviera acceso a esa oscura parte suya que ni siquiera él mismo se atrevía a reconocer _aun_, pero de entre todas las personas que pretendían hacer precisamente eso, Hannibal era con mucho, el menos amenazante de todos.

Will – muy en su interior – aceptaba que necesitaba ayuda. Un agente externo que fuera testigo directo de su proceso mental y que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer algo si y cuando fuera necesario. Alguien a quien confiarle su vida, cuando su mente estaba ocupada desgarrando carne y quebrando huesos de forma retrospectiva y su corazón se aceleraba al límite, su respiración era apenas perceptible y ya no era Will Graham, si no el vehículo de su cruda empatía buscando entender los porqués y los cómo que explicaran las escenas del crimen a las que Jack lo arrastraba constantemente.

Hannibal entendía esa parte oscura suya, observándola sin juzgarla y Will se sentía agradecido por ello. La certeza de la presencia del doctor le permitía abandonarse sin miedo en manos de las vivencias que le guiaban en el camino de resolver un caso, seguro como estaba de que había luz al final del camino y que siempre habría una mano fuerte y firme a la que aferrarse para no caer o en la cual confiar para sacarle del fondo del abismo si se aventuraba demasiado lejos.

Era gracias a esa confianza que el hecho de haberle quitado la vida a Garret Jacobs Hobbs no era un peso que se sintiera obligado a cargar en su conciencia. Era la aceptación de ese hecho lo que le hacía retorcerse por dentro, el dilema que le tenía hablando con Hannibal sobre poder, Dios y muerte.

Y sintiéndose a salvo dentro de su propio cuerpo por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Su nueva asignación con el FBI limitaba un poco sus escapadas, pero había encontrado la compensación perfecta para entretener su mente y su espíritu en el ínterin.

Iba a consumir a Will Graham por entero; destruir su espíritu, confundir su mente y devorar su carne, no precisamente en ese orden. La seducción del agente había comenzado con una ofrenda en medio del desierto y Hannibal iba a tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, marinando este espécimen perfecto que se había cruzado en su camino por mera casualidad hasta que adquiriera el gusto perfecto que hiciera valer la pena todo el trabajo y la paciencia que tenía la intención de dedicarle.

Will iba a ser su más impecable creación, nacida de la más completa e impresionante devastación, algo que atesoraría por el resto de su vida.


End file.
